Anime chat!
by Colorful-everlasting-akatsuki
Summary: An awesome chat! With people from, Naruto, Shugo Chara, and Highschool of the Dead. R&R... RaTeD t FoR SwEaRiNg
1. Chapter 1: ChatRoom 1

**Cea: I know these things aren't usually allowed, but here is a chat!**

**I'm so bad ass... :3 X-OVER! Naruto, Shugo Chara, AND um...`Highschool of the Dead**

**I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

* Names: Naruto: *

Naruto: Ramen-King-Hokage

Sasuke: EMO-Avenger

Sakura: Cherry{}Tree

Hinata: Shy(+)Hyuga

Shikamara: Cloud..Watcher

Temari: FANgurl

Ino: Blonde=Beauty

Kiba: Dog;Boy

Gaara: SAND-COOKIE-TEDDY

Kankuro: PuppetMaster

Deidara: Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM

Sasori: OriginalPuppetMaster

Tobi: Orange/Lollipop

Itachi: Sexy lines -/.\-

Pein: WORLDDomination

Kisame: Fishey

Kakashi: Copy=Cat=NINJA

Neji: DESTINY****

* Names: Shugo Chara *

Amu: Amulet/\Love

Ikuto: Neko3Strawberry

Tadase: KING-OF-THE-WORLD

Naghiko: KING'of'Dance

Nadeshiko: QUEEN'of'Dance

Rima: Comedian87girl

Utau: Singing-O-Butterfly

Kukai: Sports**Guy

Yaya: The=Real=Suga=Baby

* Names: Highschool of the Dead:*

Takashi: I;Kill;Them

Rei: Confused..Love

Saeko: I'mAFighter

Saya: SmArtY...pAnts

Kohta: Loving-Smarty...Pants

Shizuka: Big'N'Busty

Alice: FireCracker

* * *

_Ramen-King-Hokage has logged on..._

_ EMO-Avenger has logged on..._

_ Cherry{}Tree has logged on..._

_ Amulet/\Love has logged on..._

_ Neko3Strawberry has logged on..._

Ramen-King-Hokage: Hey Sakura-chan! Hey teme... Who's Amulet/\Love and Neko3Strawberry?

Amulet/\Love: My name is Amu, and Ikuto. Is that true?!

Neko3Strawberry: Yes, _Strawberry..._

Amulet/\Love: - Blush -

Cherry{}Tree: O-K... Hey Sasuke-kun! Naruto...

EMO-Avenger: Hn...

Neko3Strawberry: Ahh, We have an EMO! Hide all sharp objects.. =o.o=

Emo: **** You! Hey! Who blocked cursing?

_ Colorful-Everlasting-Akatsuki ( Me! ) has logged on..._

Cea: That'd be me!

EMO-Avenger: Who the h*** are you'?

Cea: The creator of this chat, Emo.

Ramen-King-Hokage: Haha! Teme just got pwned by a girl!

Cea: - raises eyebrow - How is that getting pwned?

Cherry{}Tree: NARUTO! DON'T CALL SASUKE A TEME!

Cea: OMG! Sakura you annoy me..

Cherry{}Tree: CHA! I'M NOT _( Cherry{}Tree has been D/C )_

Amulet/\Love: W-o-w! That was...

Neko3Strawberry: Suprising?

Amulet/\Love: Yes!

Cea: Should've happened _LONG_ ago..!

_ Sexy lines -/.\- has logged on..._

Cea: OMIGOSH! IT'S ITACHI! - Squeals -

Everyone but Itachi and Cea: "O.o

Cea: Shuddap...!

Sexy lines -/.\-: Hi...

Cea: - whisper fan-girl voice - I LOVE you!

EMO-Avenger: Itachi!

Sexy lines -/.\-: Hi... Younger sister...

EMO=Avenger: I'm going to kill you!

Cea: NOOOO! DON'T KILL ITACHI! - Crying -

Everyone except Cea and Itachi ( Again ): "O.o

Neko3Strawberry: He's like, 6 or 7 years older than you...

Cea: SO!? Amu and you are together and YOU'RE 17! SHE'S 12!

Ramen-King-Hokage: I'm just gonna go...

Amulet/\Love: Same

Neko3Strawberry: Amu, unlock your window, I'll be there in 5.

Amulet/\Love: Ok!

_Ramen-King-Hokage, Amulet/\Love, and Neko3Strawberry have gone offline._

_ Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM, Fishey, and Orange/Lollipop have logged on._

Fishey: Oi! Itachi you here?

Sexy lines-/.\-: Yeah, right here, what do you need, Kisame?

Fishey: We have a mission.

Cea: NO! ITACHI DON'T LEAVE!

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Is this ur girl, Itachi? Un

Sexy lines -/.\-: N-no!

Cea: - bypassing Hinata's blush ( THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ) - N-No!

Orange/Lollipop: Itachi's gotta a Girlfriend, Senpai!

Cea: - Puppy eyes - Be safe?

Sexy lines -/.\-: -Shocked- O-ok

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Dude, your whipped, Yeah!

Sexy lines -/.\-: Shut it, SHEmale.

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Ah, touche'!

Sexy lines -/.\-: Bye Cea.

Fishey: Bye

_ Sexy lines -/.\- and Fishey have gone offline..._

Orange/Lollipop: Senpai, Tobi wants a girlfriend! Tobi's a good boy!

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: In bed, UN!

Cea: That's what she said!

EMO-Avenger: I'm still here...

Cea & Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: So?! JINX! ( Un )

EMO-Avenger: Sooo... Your dating my brother, Itachi,,,,?

Cea: Yusss...

EMO-Avenger: So I can't kill him?

Cea: NOO! You can NOT kill him

EMO-Avenger: Well then...

_I;Kill;Them has logged on..._

EMO-Avenger: Who the h*** are you?

I;Kill;Them: Takashi...

Cea: FROM HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, B****

Orange/Lollipop: Senpai! Cea and Emo said bad words D=

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Deal with it, Tobi, yeah.

I;Kill;Them: Who the **** are you guys?

EMO-Avenger: Sasuke

Cea: The creator of this chat

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Deidara, un

Orange/Lollipop: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Tobi, you dumb***! Don't yell in my ear! Un!  
Orange/Lollipop: Sowwie, Senpai. D=

_ Orande/Lollipop has gone offline._

Cea: Aww, Deidara got apologize!

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Fine...Hmm.

_ Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM has gone offline._

_ Shy(+)Hyuga has logged on..._

_ FANgurl has logged on..._

_ Blonde=Beautiful has logged on._

_ Cloud..Watcher has logged on..._

_ SAND-COOKIE-TEDDY has logged on..._

_ Cherry{}Tree has logged on..._

_ Ramen-King-Hokage has logged on..._

Cea: Is everyone done logging on?

Ramen-King-Hokage: Yea..

Shy(+)Hyuga: N-N-Naruto!

Ramen-King-Hokage: Oh, Hey Hinata..

Shy(+)Hyuga: - Faints - 9buouehru3fg7ru7bvgry8g4b

Ramen-King-Hokage: Uhmmm..., Ok

_Shy(+)Hyuga has been D/C_

Cea: Well... WHO WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!

_Sexy lines -/.\- has logged on..._

_ Fishey has logged on..._

_ Confused...Love has logged on..._

_Amulet/\Love has logged on.._

_ Neko3Strawberry has logged on..._

_Cloud..Watcher has logged on..._

_ KING'of'Dance has logged on..._

_ QUEEN'of'Dance has logged on..._

_ Comedian87girl has logged on..._

_ SmArtY...pAnts has logged on.._

_ I'mAFighter has logged on._

Everyone: Sure (Hn..)

Cea: Ok! I'll start! Naghiko truth or dare?

KING'of'Dance: How'd you know my name, and DARE MEH

Cea: I know everyones name, and dare you to kiss the girl you like.

KING'of'Dance: OK... - Kisses Rima magically -

Comedian87girl: -Blushes deeply - N-Nagi..

Cea: Ok!

King'of'Dance: EMO! I choose you.

Cea: Lol, Pokemon!

EMO-Avenger: Hn.. Truth,

KING'of'Dance: Who do you like?

EMO-Avenger: Hinata.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Cea: Suprising...

EMO-Avenger: Dobe, Truth or dare?

Ramen-King-Hokage: Dare

EMO-Avenger: - Wicked smile - I dare you to not eat ramen for a WHOLE week..

Ramen-King-Hokage: TEMME! D=

Cea: Haha!

Ramen-King-Hokage: Oh yeah?! Cea! Truth or Dare?!

Cea: S***... Dare.

Ramen-King-Hokage: Kiss the guy you like, and take a picture.!

Cea: Fine!

_ Colorful-Everlasting-Akatsuki has gone idle._

QUEEN'of'Dance: I wonder who she's going to kiss...

_Sexy line -/.\- has gone idle._

QUEEN'of'Dance: Ooh... OOH..!

_Colorful-Everlasting-Akatsuki and Sexy lines -/.\- have gone unidle_

Cea: Happy? Here - Uploads picture -

Everyone: W-o-w...

Cea: Ok... Ino! Truth or dare?

Blonde=Beautiful: Truth,

Cea: Do you like Shikamaru or Sasuke?

Blonde=Beautiful: - Blush- Shikamaru..

Cloud..Watcher: Ugh, Relationships are such a drag...

Blonde=Beautiful: - Tears well up in eyes = Well, I-I'm sorry!

Cea: Aww man Shika-

_*** Chat has been disconnected * **_

* * *

**Cea: WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Deidara: You need sleep!**

**Cea: Nuh-uh!**

**Deidara" UH-HUH! It's 3:06, your sick AND have the mile run tomorrow..\**

**Cea: Fine! Review GOD DAMMIT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chatting and Ramen

**Cea: O-K! I'm home sick, and my friend, Mia1205 is here too..**

**And! This is Chat numba 2! KISMOTO OWNS NARUTO... I OWN NUTHIN' BUT MY THINGS AND MYSELF!**

* * *

* Names: Naruto: *

Naruto: Ramen-King-Hokage

Sasuke: EMO-Avenger

Sakura: Cherry{}Tree

Hinata: Shy(+)Hyuga

Shikamara: Cloud..Watcher

Temari: FANgurl

Ino: Blonde=Beauty

Kiba: Dog;Boy

Gaara: SAND-COOKIE-TEDDY

Kankuro: PuppetMaster

Deidara: Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM

Sasori: OriginalPuppetMaster

Tobi: Orange/Lollipop

Itachi: Sexy lines -/.\-

Pein: WORLDDomination

Kisame: Fishey

Kakashi: Copy=Cat=NINJA

Neji: DESTINY****

* Names: Shugo Chara *

Amu: Amulet/\Love

Ikuto: Neko3Strawberry

Tadase: KING-OF-THE-WORLD

Naghiko: KING'of'Dance

Nadeshiko: QUEEN'of'Dance

Rima: Comedian87girl

Utau: Singing-O-Butterfly

Kukai: Sports**Guy

Yaya: The=Real=Suga=Baby

* Names: Highschool of the Dead:*

Takashi: I;Kill;Them

Rei: Confused..Love

Saeko: I'mAFighter

Saya: SmArtY...pAnts

Kohta: Loving-Smarty...Pants

Shizuka: Big'N'Busty

Alice: FireCracker

* * *

_* Last time on chat! *_

_Cea: Awww Man, Shika- _

_ ( Chat has been D/C )_

_ * Chat has been reconnected *_

Cea: What happened?!

Ramen-King-Hokage: The chat was disconnected.

Cea: Oh, Ok! Back to what we were talking about! Shikamaru!

Cloud..Watcher: What?

Cea: You hurt Ino!

Cloud..Watcher: Aah, what a drag..

EMO-Avenger: Dude, even I wouldn't do that..

Cea: Since your not gonna kill Itachi, you can change your name...

EMO-Avenger: No!

Cea: - Creepy look - Now...!  
_* EMO-Avenger has changed his/her name to Emo-Duck *_

Cea: Hehehe... HAHAHAH! - Choking -

Amulet/\Love: Are you ok?

Cea: - Gasping- Yes...

Neko3Strawberry: Amu! Open your window...!

_ . has logged on_

K.O.T.W ( Yes that was in another FanFic ): Ikuto! Hinamori-san!

Neko3Strawberry: Yo, Kiddy King.

Amulet/\Love: Hi...

SAND-COOKIE-TEDDY: Wow, We haven't spoke the whole chat...

Cea: Oh! Hi...

SAND-COOKIE-TEDDY: I'm going to log out...

Blonde=Beauty: - Sniff- Me too...

Cloud..Watcher: Ino wait... I-I'm sorry...

Cea: SAPPY MOMENT!

Blonde=Beauty: Whatever Shikamaru...

_ Blonde=Beauty has gone offline..._

_ SAND-COOKIE-TEDDY has gone offline._

KING'of'Dance: Wow man, you messed up

QUEEN'of'Dance: Yea,.. But Nagi, Do that to Rima and I'll _Kill__ you..._

KING'of'Dance: "O.O O-ok... Hey Rima-chan.. Want to go get ramen?

Comedian87girl: Sure, how about a couple date..!

FANgurl: OK! I pick... Shikamaru!

Cloud..Watcher: Umm.. Ok..

Amulet/\Love: I CALL IKUTO!

Cea: Itachi!

QUEEN'of'Dance: I guess I'll pick Hotori-kun...

Confused...Love: Takashi!

I'mAFighter: I want Takashi! I got bigger boobs...!

Confused...Love: No! I have bigger boobs, and HE'S MINE!

Cea: I'm scared...

Cherry{}Tree: I want Sasuke!

Emo-Duck: H*** NO! I want Hinata...

Ramen-King-Hokage: I'll take you Sakura-chan!

_ Shy(+)Hyuga has logged on..._

Cea: Perfect timing!

Emo-Duck: Hinata, will you go with me to the ramen shop?

Shy(+)Hyuga: S-sure...

Cea: Since those girls are fighting over boobs and boys, we'll just go and leave them.

Fishey: I'll take the purple haired teen, ( Saeko )

I'mAFighter: Ok, works with me!

Confused...Love: YUSH! I WIN :P

I;Kill;Them: OK...

SmArtY...pAnts: Who'll I go with then?!

_Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM has logged on..._

Cea: You'll go with Deidara!

Art-Is-A-Bang!BOOM: Huh, un? Go with who?

Cea: Saya! She's REALLY pretty! And smart! The way you like them, ;D ( Wink face, :p )

QUEEN'of'Dance: Let's go then!

_Everyone goes offline._

* * *

* Ramen shop! *

" Hey guys! " Amu yelled as she ran up to the group. " Hi! " Cea smiled. Itachi wrapped his arm

around her, causing her to blush. Ikuto did the same to Amu. " Well! Let's go in! " Sakura smiled. They walked

in and the place was HUGE! They needed 16 seats, and they had it!

"Uhmm, gentlemen, " The waitress said to Itachi and Ikuto. " Yea? " They said in unison.

" How old are you, and your... ' Girlfriends ' " Cea gulped. Lucky for Itachi, he looked 16. " I'm 16 and she's

14. " Itachi stated simply. Ikuto, however told a bigger lie.

" I'm her older brother... " The waitress nodded and led them to a table. " Ikuto! " Amu hit his

arm. " Haha, I'm 3 years older than I really am...! " Cea joked. " Ok! Who's ordering what? " Everyone spoke in

order. " Ok! WAIIIITEERRR! " Everyone covered their ears. " Ouch! Dobe keep it down! " Sasuke hissed.

The food came and everyone ate. " This is - slurp - really good! " Cea bonked Naruto upside the head.

" Eat like a CIVILIZED HUMAN would ya? " Naruto grumbled and rubbed his head. Then, Kakashi walked in. " Itachi! "

Was the first thing he yelled. " Here we go again. " Itachi muttered. Haha, he has a LOT of explaining to do.

* * *

**Cea: Yea I finally finished. I was sick all day. I'm getting better though.. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepovers and skating

**Cea: Heey! I'm accepting OC's now! Want your OC in just PM me!.**

**Disclaimer: I own... NOTHING NOT EVEN MYSELF! Except all my video games and etc..**

* * *

* Normal P.O.V *

" Itachi! " Kakashi yelled. Itachi muttered " Not again.. " Cea looked at him.

" I got this.. " She burst into fake tears, and crawled over to Kakashi, " PLEASE DON'T

HURT HIM! - breathing in crying noise thingy - HE'S A BETTER MAN! " She continued to

cry while the others laughed.

" O-ok, I was just going to talk to him...But I guess not. " He ran out as Cea

dusted herself off. " Piece of cake.., " Everyone looked at her, trying their best not to laugh.

Hinata started to giggle, than everyone broke into an unstoppable laughing fit,

" How did you pull that off, without cracking?!" Itachi laughed. Cea put the stupidest

look on her face, and spoke in a ridiculous voice. " Acting bitch! " They laughed and laughed again.

" I'm just that awesome.. " She sat down and ate.

" Hey Cea, have you seen Itachi naked? " Cea choked, and gasped for air while blushing.

Itachi sent an evil glare his little brothers way. " N-no I - cough - haven't..! " Sasuke shuddered at Itachi's

glare, as Cea suddenly smirked. " I bet you've seen DOBE naked..! " Sasuke just flat out flicked her off.

" Oooh! It's on! " They both stood up but were yanked down by Itachi and Takashi.

" He started it. " Cea muttered. Hinata tried to light up the mood.. " Let's have a sleepover! "

Everyone looked at her, awkwardly. "...Ok! " Cea smiled.

Again with her awesomeness, she paid for everything. " We'll stay at... Uchiha's! "

The two Uchiha's gave her an awkward look. " What? You've got the biggest house.." They nodded as

she smiled. Everyone walked off to their own homes.

* * *

* Uchiha House...Oh no *

" Hey Itachi! I have something for you! "

"... What is it? "

"...This.. "

" BAM! "

" OOOW! "

" SAAAAASSSUKKKKEEE! "

" DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRRYY! "

A box of unholy things lay on the ground, Itachi chased Sasuke around the house.

" I - huff - hate you, Sasuke. " Itachi looked at his younger brother. " Where'd you get those anyway? "

"... In mother and father's room two years ago."

"... "

" I need mind soap. Well... Get everything ready... "

* * *

* Cea *

" AARGH! Where are my PJ's?! " She tripped on something. " OW! Oh... There they are! "

" This is gonna be epic-AAAND I'm talking to myself again... Oh well!" Her thoughts switched to Itachi

and she blushed. " I can't believe Sasuke asked me that earlier...

" Not that I don't want to..., OK off topic! Back to packing...! "

* * *

* Amu and Ikuto *

" Ikuto! This'll fit right? " Ikuto stretched until his back popped. " Sure.. I'm tired.. "

He pulled her onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Amu's eyebrow twitched. " IKUTO! "

She hit his head, and he groaned and let go of her. She smiled and continued packing.

* * *

* Takashi's group *

" Rei! Saeko! Kohta! You ready?! " Takashi yelled. " YES! " Came three yells as they ran down stairs.

" Let's get this show on the roa- I FORGOT TO PACK UNDERWEAR!" Saya ran upstairs as everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

* Rima's house *

" Can't reach it! " Rima shouted in frustration. " Rima-chan! " She turned around to see Nadeshiko and Naghiko.

Nadeshiko grabbed Rima's favorite shirt, and gave it to her. Rima blushed and shoved it in her bag. She walk out the door with them.

* * *

* Naruto's apartment...Oh god...*

" ACK! " Naruto tripped over everything. " There's my CLEAN suitcase. SAKURA-CHAN I'M READY! "

* * *

* UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD... Uh oh *

" DING DOOOONG! " Itachi groaned. " I hate that damn doorbell. " He walked over to the door opening it. Cea yawned.

"It's only 5:06 and you tired? " Saya questioned. " Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night. " They nodded and she almost tripped

walking. Itachi caught her and she blushed.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened up to be a panting Hinata. " Sorry guys, I had to escape from Neji! "

They all laughed. " It's ok.. Where's Deidara and Kisame? " Sasuke asked. " Umm... Deidara said he was picking up an old friend,

Kisame's on his way. " Cea stated sleepily. " How do you know that? " Sakura asked. Cea stretched, " I ju-ustt do.. "

" Ouch! Rukia, un! " The door opened to see Deidara, Kisame, and Rukia ( Oc, not Bleach ). " Hey! We found Rukia! "

Rukia rolled her eyes. " Damn Kisame, I said I was visiting a friend. Sheesh! " She walked in and sat on the couch. " Oi, Niisan. Is this

your girlfriend? " She gestured to Cea. " Yes, Rukia... How are you and Deidara...? "

She glared as Rei tryed to break the tension... " What're we gonna do?! Cea took out her laptop. " Yo, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame!

Can you explain this? " She pointed to the photo of all the Akatsuki boys, except Tobi, in their underwear... Holding.. Condoms. " WHERE DID

YOU FIND THAT?! " They yelled in unison, embarrassed and mad.

" I searched, Naruto Akatsuki Boys and it came up. " She said it as it was nothing. " Fuck, I knew we shouldn't have agreed

to do that commercial " Itachi groaned. Cea smirked and raised her eyebrow. " Commercial? Oooh, bad Uchiha..." She joked. He ran a hand

through his hair and glared at her. She wasn't even blushing!

" O-ok, let's do something else... How about roller skating? " Saya asked. Everyone agreed and got their things that were needed.

They walked to the roller rink, and payed for their armbands. " Um... Sasuke-kun? " Hinata asked Sasuke. " Hmm? " He looked at her. " I-I can't

skate. " She whispered. He nodded and said, " I'll help you. "

As soon as Rima stepped onto the rink, she fell. Naghiko helped her back up. Cea giggled ad pulled Itachi on to the floor,

causing him to fall. He chuckled and helped her up, as she left him in the dust. Everyone began skating and had a good time. They stayed

until the skating rink closed, and on the way back they saw something that cannot be unseen.

* * *

**Cea: WOO! Yay I finished. Ok. I'm going to write another chappie for meh oda story... Bad grammar =[**

**RUKIA BELONGS TO EVERLASTINGANGEL26435**


End file.
